GW Seiyuu's Fanclub
by Azusa-J
Summary: Wonder what will the seiyuu (voice actors) do behind the scene? A story of the seiyuu and the GW characters twisted together.


GW Seiyuu's Fanclub  
  
By Azusa-J   
  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Disclaimer: See below.  
Warning: Hey, this is just a forenotice. Warning??  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before we begin...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
First of all, I hope everyone knows that seiyuu (pronounced 'say-you') means voice actors. It means the voice actors that cast the original Japanese version of Gundam Wing. Maybe you knew some of the seiyuu already. Here's a complete list of the GW seiyuu:  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Character------------------Seiyuu (Last Name_First Name)-------Note for character-----------------------------Note for Seiyuu (other major role)  
***************************************************************************************************************-  
Abdul-------------------------Morikawa Toshiyuki---------------------The Maganac with sunglasses--------------Sakuragi (Slam Dunk)  
Ahmad-----------------------Chiba Isshin----------------------------The Maganac with muastache  
Auda-------------------------Seki Tomokazu-------------------------The Maganac who looks normal (?)----------Van Fanel (Escaflowne)  
Cathrine Bloom-------------Suzuki Saori-----------------------------Circus girl, Trowa's guardian  
Circus Manager-------------Ishida Hiroshi--------------------------Ring master  
Colonel Bund----------------Naka Hiroshi---------------------------Slimy leader in China (Epi 12)  
Colonel Sedici---------------Sugawara Junichi---------------------Officer of White Fangs (Epi 37 - 41)  
Commander Sadaul---------Fujimoto Yuzuru----------------------Commander in Middle East (Epi 11)  
Count Townsend-----------Arimoto Kinryu-------------------------Officer in the troop with dogs (Epi 27)  
Dekim Barton----------------Yoda Eisuke---------------------------Plans Operation Meteor  
Doctor J-----------------------Inaba Minoru--------------------------Mentor to Heero  
Doktor S----------------------Ohtaki Shinya-------------------------Mentor to Trowa  
Dorothy Catalonia----------Matsui Naoko--------------------------Granddaughter to Duke Dermail--------------Reiko (Devil Hunter Yohko)   
Duke Dermail-----------------Katou Osamu-------------------------Head of Romefeller Foundation  
Duo Maxwell------------------Seki Toshihiko------------------------Pilot of Deathscythe-----------------------------Mousse (Ranma 1/2)  
General Daigo Onegel-------Nakamura Daiki----------------------Destroyed Sank Kingdom (Epi 8)  
General Septem--------------Chiba Isshin---------------------------Slimy commander in Alliance  
General Venti-----------------Ishida Hiroshi-------------------------Commander in Alliance (Epi 7)  
Gwinter Representative-----Nanba Keiichi-------------------------Septem's grandson (Epi 22)-------------------Komatsu Seiji (Orange Road)  
Heero Yuy----------------------Midorikawa Hikaru--------------------Pilot of Wing-------------------------------------Tamahome (Fushigi Yuugi)  
Hilde Schbeiker---------------Araki Kae-------------------------------Duo's salvage partner--------------------------Miaka (Fushigi Yuugi)  
Howard------------------------Ishida Hiroshi--------------------------Scientist who design Tallgeese  
Inspector Acht---------------Shimaka Yutaka-----------------------Inspect after Zechs (Epi 14 - 15)  
Instructor H------------------Taguchi Takashi-----------------------Mentor to Quatre--  
Iria Winner-------------------Urawa Megumi-------------------------Quatre's sister (Epi 21)------------------------Iori (Digimon 02)  
Lady Une---------------------Sayuri-------------------------------------OZ's space commander  
Lieutenant Alex--------------Nanba Keiichi--------------------------Noin's student, pilots Cancer------------------Komatsu Seiji (Orange Road)  
Lieutenant Kuraisuto--------Meguro Yuichi-------------------------Treize Fraction commander (Epi 30)  
Lieutenant Mullar-------------Kusao Takeshi------------------------Noin's student, pilots Aries  
Lieutenant Nichol-------------Morikawa Toshiyuki------------------Lady Une's right hand-------------------------Sakuragi (Slam Dunk)  
Lieutenant Otto--------------Morikawa Toshiyuki-------------------Zechs' loyal subordinates---------------------Sakuragi (Slam Dunk)  
Lieutenant Ponaepa---------Kawai Yoshio--------------------------Corsica Base commander (Epi 3)  
Lieutenant Trant Clark------Naka Hiroshi---------------------------Obsessed to Zero System---------------------Ronz (El Hazard)  
"Little Girl"---------------------Miyamura Yuko-----------------------Gives Heero flower (EW)------------------------Asuka Langley (Evangelion)  
Long Shirin--------------------Hori Junko-----------------------------Head of Wufei's clan (Epi 35)  
Lucrezia Noin-----------------Yokoyama Chisa----------------------OZ officer, obsessed to Zechs-----------------Sasami (Tenchi Muyo!)  
Major Nanaki-----------------Chiba Isshin---------------------------Officer in China (Epi 12)  
Mariemaia Khushrenada----Sakuma Rei---------------------------Treize's daughter (EW)--------------------------Shampoo (Ranma 1/2)  
Marquise Weridge-----------Arimoto Kinryu------------------------Relena's grandfather (Epi 11)  
Marshal Noventa------------Fujiwara Keiji--------------------------Head of Alliance (Epi 7)--------------------------Striker Eagle (V Gundam)  
Master O----------------------Hirose Masashi------------------------Mentor to Wufei  
Mr. Winner-------------------Arimoto Kinryu-------------------------Quatre's father (Epi 21)  
Mrs. Darlian------------------Touma Yumi----------------------------Relena's foster mother (Epi 6)------------------Yui (Fushigi Yuugi)  
Mrs. Noventa----------------Takisawa Roko------------------------Marshal's wife (Epi 14 - 15)  
Narrator----------------------Ohtsuka Akio---------------------------Narrator is the narrator--------------------------Batou (Ghost in the Shell)   
Officer Walker---------------Nakamura Daiki------------------------Gives Zechs the Tallgeese  
Pargan------------------------Naka Hiroshi---------------------------Relena's loyal butler------------------------------Ronz (El Hazard)  
Professor G------------------Fujimoto Yuzuru-----------------------Mentor to Duo  
Quatre R. Winner-----------Orikasa Ai------------------------------Pilot of Sandrock----------------------------------Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!)  
Quinze------------------------Ichikawa Osamu----------------------White Fangs commander  
Rashid Kuruma--------------Nakata Kazuhiro-----------------------Head of Maganac  
"Real" Trowa Barton---------Nakamura Hidetoshi------------------Real Trowa Barton (EW)  
Relena Darlian---------------Yajima Akiko----------------------------Princess of Sank Kingdom---------------------Anna Resphigi (Battle Athletes)  
Sally Po------------------------Touma Yumi----------------------------ex-Alliance doctor-------------------------------Yui (Fushigi Yuugi)  
Sylvia Noventa---------------Nishihara Kumiko----------------------Marshal's granddaugher (Epi 14)------------Kayoko (Ayane's High Kick)  
Technician Meizar-----------Seki Tomokazu-------------------------Repairs Wing (Epi 13 -16)---------------------Vanel Fanel (Escaflowne)  
Treize Khushrenada--------Okiayu Ryoutarou---------------------OZ leader-----------------------------------------Jinnai Katsuhiko (El Hazard)  
Trowa Barton----------------Nakahara Shigeru---------------------Pilot of Heavyarms------------------------------Android 17 (Dragonball Z)  
Tsubarov---------------------Arimoto Kinryu--------------------------Invents mobile dolls  
Mr. Darlian-------------------Ohtsuka Akio----------------------------Relena's foster father--------------------------Batou (Ghost in the Shell)   
Wufei Chang----------------Ishino Ryuuzo---------------------------Pilot of Shenlong  
Zechs Merquise-------------Koyasu Takehito------------------------Lightning Count of OZ-------------------------Hotohori (Fushigi Yuugi)  
***************************************************************************************************************  
*note: Yes, this is the most complete English Gundam Wing Seiyuu list ever. If you can find any character (with name) in the series that is not listed here, please tell me. Of course, I don't want any nameless people like student A or student b or soldier 1, etc. Just the name of the character is fine. I can find out their seiyuu by myself.  
  
As you can see, I have a big obsession to the seiyuu. So I decided to make a humor fics with them.  
  
This is going to be a story about these seiyuu (or character) in a fanclub for autography. Of course, there was no such fanclub for Gundam Wing in real life (otherwise I'll go to Japan to attend right away); I just made it up. But I know there are such things in Japan (ref. to an interview with Koyasu-san). I got the idea for this fic from watching a Fushigi Yuugi's side story, which is about the seiyuu (or character) going to a vacation in hot springs. Anyways, in this story, there maybe some bias towards certain characters. But nothing serious.  
  
For the disclaimer, I don't really know what to say. Of course, all the characters from the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine, as always. But how does the disclaimer apply to the seiyuu, the real people? [If any of you know, please tell me.] They are real people in real life. I respect and admire them. I just borrow their names on this fic for fun only. I don't own them; they own themselves (?). I don't make profit by storytelling. Please don't sue.  
  
However, the list above is mine. MINE!! Please do NOT take it and post it on your site. If you like it, e-mail me first, K? I spends hours and days searching on net and watching/listening to GW series over and over to paste this list. I hope you understand how much time it consumed. You may find a similar list on Dawn's Gundam Wing Voice Actors Site for I've given permission for him to post it on his site.  
  
If you want to know more about these seiyuu, here's a few good links about the seiyuu:  
  
- Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database [http://www.tcp.com/~doi/seiyuu/seiyuu.html]  
- Anime-Seiyuu Info Page [http://158.222.0.3/~hideaway/text/06.htm]  
- Seiyuu Database WWW Version [http://sdb.noppo.com/index.htm] (Japanese only)  
- Tomodachi Anime [http://www.tomodachianime.com/public/personnelindex.asp]  
- Shokunin no Mise (roughly translate as: Artisan's Shop) [http://www.cwo.zaq.ne.jp/bfade701/Earthquake.html] (Japanese only)  
- Anime Daijiten (roughly translate as: Anime Encyclopedia) [http://member.nifty.ne.jp/teraji] (Japanese only)  
- Have You Seen This Seiyuu? [http://www.jeddy.org/koe/say/]  
- Gundam Wing Voice Actors Site [http://gundamvoices.com/main.html]  
- I know a lot more links. If you still want to know more, feel free to ask me.  
  
Okay, enough said. Now we'll go onto the story.  
  
  
~tsuzuku~ 


End file.
